Temporarily Blonde
by Kendra856
Summary: Sonny regrets showing her anger at Chad for cancelling their date. Before she can apologize, Chad has another date with a certain blonde. How will Hannah fix them? Meanwhile, Nico and Grady try to break into a superstar's concert.
1. Sneak Peek

(Sneak Peek)

(In this scene, a girl and boy with blonde hair are sitting in a car at Lookout Mountain.)

Chad smirks. "Ah, typical. You want a kiss from Chad Dylan Cooper. It's in every girl's dreams. It's okay. You can't help that you can't resist The Chad Dylan Cooper."

The couple starts to lean forward. They are just inches away from each others' lips-

Chad abruptly blurts, surprised, "Sonny?"

The blonde girl makes a confused face and repeats, "Sonny?"

She looks in the mirror at herself and sees that her wig has fallen off to reveal her brunette head. "Oh my gosh! Sonny! And look, now she's just leaving!"

Sonny jumps out of Chad's car, ignoring his yells.


	2. Scene 1:The Prop House

(In the prop house, Sonny and her cast members are fighting. Here, we can see Zora holding up a pair of fancy tickets. The cast appears to be fighting over them.)

Tawni: You can't lie to me Sonny!

Sonny: Where did you even find them? They were in my side of the room.

Tawni: Sonny, there are two things I like in this world. Me being right and you not being right. And I wanted to prove it. See how smart I am!

Zora: How are you going to explain your negative grades?

Tawni: Zora, Zora, Zora. When you grow as old as I am, you begin to realize that there are only two important things in the world. Me, and me.

Nico: That's the same word.

Tawni: Yeah, but saying it twice just makes it more important.

(Sonny attempts the leave the prop house without being noticed.)

Zora: WE'RE OFF TOPIC! And look. (picks up a blonde piece of hair on the tickets.) Evidence. (She growls.)

Grady: And Pooper's signature.

(Everyone looks at him.)

Nico: Dude, how do you know that?

Grady: Uh…well…Only Pooper doesn't know how to write his letters properly. I mean, look.

(Everyone agrees in unison.)

Zora: (turns to Grady with an evil look) We'll deal with you after Sonny.

(Grady laughs nervously and gulps, but stops quickly after a harsh look from Zora.)

Tawni: So what do you have to say for yourself Sonny?

Sonny: I don't have a date with Chad (rolling her eyes and starts to walk toward the door of the prop house). That's ridiculous.

Chad: (walks into prop house) Hey Sonny. I wanted to talk about our date.

Zora: AHA!

Sonny: (avoiding and ignoring her casts members glaring looks) Sure Chad, what's up?

Chad: I can't make it.

Sonny: What do you mean you can't make it?

Chad: You see, at the Falls, we've having an important guest star, and she's going to be here tonight, and we have a big party going on.

Nico: Party? With chocolate fountains…

Grady: Love those.

Nico: And cheese…

Grady: Love that even more.

Nico: And girls.

Grady: Forget what I said before. I didn't know what love really was until that last sentence there.

Chad: (stares at them) Yeah, over at the Falls, that's nothing. We have someone even more important.

Sonny: Someone?

Chad: Guess you Randoms better find a new singer to dish your show. Because on ours, we have someone coming that's even better than Trey Roberts. (sing-song voice) Hannah Montana (fake covers his mouth dramatically)

Sonny: So wait, you're cancelling our date to The-Awesomer-Than-Awesome Restaurant in Hollywood to go to a party?

(Zora growls.)

Chad: Actually, no. I came to ask for my tickets back. I'm taking Hannah.

Sonny: Oh my, gosh. I can't believe that you tricked me into dating you. And you know that Hannah isn't even real?

Chad: I didn't trick you. I just temporarily replaced you. And everyone knows that Hannah and Miley are two different people Sonny.

Sonny: (speechless for a moment and then suddenly grabs the tickets) Here are your dirty tickets Pooper! And don't ever try bothering me again!

Chad: Sonny-

Sonny: OUT!

Chad: Son-

(Zora uses her meat catapult to fling a meat slice on Chad's hair)

Chad: MY DARLING!!! MY LIFE!!! YOU'VE KILLED MY BABY!!! (Runs out of the So Random prop house)

(Sonny turns back to her cast.)

Sonny: Told you I wasn't going on a date with Chad. (She then forces a smile.)


	3. Scene 2:The Dressing Room

(Sonny and Tawni are in the dressing room.)

Sonny: I can't believe I trusted Chad! But he goes and cheats with another girl!

Tawni: Well, I can.

Sonny: Forget it. I should have known that you don't care.

Tawni: I'm so proud! Finally, you're learning something here.

(Sonny sighs and stares at the floor. Tawni sneaks glances at her.)

Tawni: Oh, alright! Fine! I'll listen! Just hurry up and get it over quick. All this caring is making me less pretty!

Sonny: I already told you. Chad's going on date with Hannah. He dumped me, like he could dump every other girl.

Tawni: Who said it was a date?

Sonny: Well, he said he was taking Hannah-

Tawni: Yeah. But he never said it was date.

Sonny: But Hannah's a gir-

Tawni: You and Nico went to movies once.

Sonny: Yeah, but she's _Hannah Montana._

Tawni: He never said it was a date.

Sonny: (the truth dawning on her) You're right. Oh, my gosh. I just freaked out at him for nothing!

Tawni: Go apologize then!

Sonny: You know what? I will!

(walks out of the prop house)

Tawni: Finally! All this caring was making me break out in spots. And Tawni Hart doesn't do Polka-Dots! That was SO yesterday.


End file.
